O anjinho do vovô
by alluada malfoy
Summary: TRADUÇÃO fic de Cyanne Snape: Como prometido lhes trago a continuação de "Um homem na cama de Draco",nosso loiro preferido está encrencado de novo, quer dizer MUITO encrencado.


**Disclaimer um:** Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JK Rowling é ela quem tem esse privilegio eu somente me divirto um pouquinho.

**Disclaimer dois**: Esta fic bem como a fic"_Um homem na cama de Draco"_ não são minhas, mas sim de **Cyane Snape **eu somente traduzi.

**Categoria**: Romance, humor, slash, UA, mpreg e POV de Lucius.

**Resumo:**Como prometido lhes trago a continuação de "Um homem na cama de Draco". Novamente nosso loiro preferido está encrencado, quer dizer, dessa vez ele está** MUITO** encrencado.

Ò.Ó

**O ANJINHO DO VOVÔ**

**Capitulo único**

Vou sofrer uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

Ao ter escolhido uma carreira bastante arriscada muito cedo em minha vida, sempre soube que morreria de uma forma lenta e dolorosa.

Bom, a outra opção é uma morte rápida e violenta.

Sim, rápida e violenta seria minha outra opção, se eu tivesse poder de decisão.

Com a sorte que tenho, terei uma morte lenta e dolorosa, combinada com uma violenta e agonizante. Sim é o único que posso ver no futuro dia de hoje. Lento. Doloroso. Violento. Agonizante.

Em dias como o de hoje, que eu desejo que Lord Voldemort ainda esteja vivo lançando maldições e torturando. Ele era um passeio no parque em comparação com a morte que agora vou experimentar. Campos de concentração não sabem nada de tortura, em comparação com a minha família.

Minha encantadora esposa, Narcisa, vai preferir uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Ela me enterraria na areia, com mel sobre minha cabeça para que as formigas comam lentamente minha pele.

O que se passa com as mulheres? Por que elas jogam sujo e das maneiras mais malvadas? Se o Lord Tenebroso tivesse decidido que todos seus comensais da morte fossem mulheres, o bando da luz seria derrotado em pouco tempo.

Meu filho, Draco... posso ver que ele preferirá uma tortura rápida. Ele estará tão molesto que não poderá controlar sua magia. Seus hormônios vão tomar o controle. Umas maldições bem lançadas, seguido de um rápido avada kedrava. Sim, só posso esperar que seja Draco quem descubra primeiro.

Mas minha sorte, durante os últimos quatro anos, foi de mal a pior, desde aquele dia em que meu filho trouxe para casa seu novo marido. Esse foi o dia que minha sorte foi esgoto abaixo.

Meu genro, Harry Potter-Malfoy, escolheria torturar-me lentamente. Ele me enterraria vivo na areia com mel sobre a minha cabeça, para que as formigas comessem lentamente minha pele, logo depois me tiraria da minha tumba e cortaria meu corpo em pedacinhos, se por acaso ainda estivesse respirando, me mandaria um monte de maldições seguido de um rápido avada kedrava.

Harry aprendeu muitas maldições obscuras e terríveis enquanto treinava para derrotar o lord Tenebroso. E quase não teve oportunidade de usar alguma de sua vasta coleção. Ele conhece um repertorio impressionante de como infligir coisas malvadas no corpo humano. Foi-lhe negada a chance de usar alguma dessas maldições quando simplesmente... atirou em Tom Ridlle com minha própria arma... em meu terraço... há três natais.

Probablemente eu devia me suicidar. Suicídio tem que ser melhor que meu destino atual. Merlin, como desejo que o velho Tom estivesse de volta para me torturar e amaldiçoar. Qualquer coisa seria melhor que enfrentar minha família. Qualquer coisa para evitar sofrer a fúria de Narcisa, Draco e... Harry. Só de pensar em que o garoto maravilha fará quando descubra... faz com que minha pele se encolha.

O que fiz para provocar tanta raiva em minha família?

Fiz o imperdoável.

Perdi a bebê.

Não "perdi a bebê" no sentido de um aborto ou algo assim. Quero dizer que "perdi a bebê" no sentido de que perdi minha adorada neta Lucienne em algum lugar do Beco Diagonal.

& Mais cedo naquele mesmo dia &

Uma muito bela, porém algo vazia, cabeça loira apareceu na sala de jantar enquanto eu estava tomando meu chá.

-Lucius querido... Por favor, poderia ir ver a Harry e Draco? Sua consulta com Poppy é as dez, e sei que eles querem falar com Albus e Severus antes.

-Preciosa, por que você mesma não faz isso?—deixei de olhar meus ovos fritos para questionar minha tonta esposa.

Ela teve o disparate de me dar seu mais brilhante sorriso.

-Ah bobinho, tenho que ir ao cabeleireiro. E já estou perto da porta. Até mais tarde!

E então, desapareceu. Tentei suspirar com toda a dor que meu coração podia emitir, mas não havia ninguém perto para apreciar meu tormento. Resignei-me ante meu destino e subi as escadas para lembrar aos meninos à consulta que tinham.

Eu realmente odeio ir ao quarto de meu filho. Desde noite em que o Garoto Maravilha se tornou meu genro, tenho sido submetido a pior das sortes que um homem pode ter. Também sou forçado a ser testemunha dos atos mais perversos de abominações. Então, por que hoje seria diferente?

A porta do quarto de meu filho não estava fechada. Talvez minha sorte não tivesse mudado. Quando olhei para o outro lado do quarto, me dei conta de que minha sorte estava tão ruim quanto antes. Meu belo filho grávido de seis meses estava na cama, transando com o Garoto Dourado da Grifinória. Bom, pelo menos Draco estava por cima. Era uma pena que não estivesse assim há seis meses, então eu não estaria nesse desastre.

Sabia que nenhum dos jovens tinha notado a minha presença. Quatro anos atrás eu teria desmaiado... ou considerado a possibilidade de vomitar. Mas, nos últimos quatro anos vi meu filho e seu esposo fornicando em praticamente todos os cômodos da minha elegante mansão.

Depois de uma sessão particularmente instrutiva, ordenei que a mesa da sala de jantar fosse limpa e esterilizada. Passaram semanas para que eu considerasse a possibilidade de voltar a comer ali.

-PAI? Importa-se?

Bom, sim, mas não me deram outra opção em quatro anos.

-Draco, se vocês fechassem à porta, ninguém teria o infortúnio de ver este asqueroso ritual de acasalamento.

Draco se separou de Harry enrolando uma colcha no seu inchado corpo. Harry salto da cama entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta.

-Alguma vez você ou Harry já pensaram em se mudar para uma casa só de vocês? Ficaria encantado em pagar.

-Pai, não seja ridículo. Você sabe que mamãe nunca deixaria que nos afastássemos da mansão. E o senhor sentiria saudade de Lucy. Ela seria muito infeliz sem seu avô para mau cria-la todos os dias—Draco se atreveu a por os olhos em branco.

& & &

Tudo bem eu admito. Eu mal crio ao pequeno mostro. Não se confundam. Eu amo minha neta, mas ela leva o gênero de "mimado" a um novo nível. Talvez eu seja o culpado... Não... Impossível... Eu não tenho defeitos. Lucienne é educada, com bons modos e encantadora, mas tem a maioria do mundo mágico em sua pequena mão de três anos. Incluindo eu. Não posso resistir aos seus grandes olhos verdes que se encontram atrás de sua cor loira pálida Malfoy.

Lucienne ou Lucy apelido que seus pais lhe deram é uma pequena bruxa precoce. Não há duvidas de que minha neta é uma bruxa poderosa, depois de tudo Harry Magnífico Potter é sua "mãe". Lucy conseguiu, com seus três aninhos, conjurar feitiços simplesmente desejando algo.

Poppy e a maioria dos medi bruxos de San Mungo dizem que grande parte disso é magia descontrolada, mas eles não sabem de todas as coisas que ela pode fazer. Ela absorveu todo o poder de Harry enquanto estava no útero. Também é possível que haja obtido os poderes de Voldemort quando Harry mato ao bastardo cara de serpente. Harry recuperou seus poderes durante o trabalho de parto e depois descobriu que tinha ganhado novos e geniais poderes, de alguma maneira Lucienne conseguiu parte da magia madura de Harry. Por exemplo, Lucienne pode aparatar...aos três anos. À vontade.

Sei que isso soa impossível, mas ela pode fazer. Agora há feitiços anti-aparição extensos ao redor da mansão Malfoy para evitar que Lucienne abandone o lugar inesperadamente. O único que consegue controlá-la é Harry. Sua primeira desaparatação foi há seis meses. Ela decidiu que necessitava visitar nana Molly na Toca dos Weasley. Ainda não sabemos como ela fez, mas afortunadamente Molly comunicou via lareira, nos dizendo de sua visita inesperada.

Demorou quase uma semana para que Albus, Harry e Severus confeccionassem o colar de ouro que minha neta usa cada vez que sai da mansão Malfoy. É uma encantadora jóia que cresce com seu corpo. Sua função principal é suprimir seus poderes mágicos até que seja suficientemente madura para controlar-se.

& & &

Meu pelado genro saiu do banheiro e começou a procurar uma roupa no guarda roupa.

-Você tem que fazer isso?

Sua despenteada cabeça negra girou em minha direção.

-O que?

-Andar pelado por ai?

-Estou em meu quarto, você poderia bater na porta antes de entrar, sabe o que Draco e eu fazemos aqui já era hora de se acostumar.

-Potter eu nunca vou me acostumar a ver você transando com meu filho.

-PAI!

-Ainda está chateado comigo porque matei seu chefe há quatro anos. Já não é hora de superar isso?—disse Harry rindo de mim.

Sim, faz quatro anos que o Código de Honra dos Malfoy exigia que eu protegesse das garras do malvado Lord Tenebroso a meu genro grávido e quase squib. Ao final, o que Harry necessitava era um sanduíche de banana e manteiga de amendoim. Ah... aqueles eram os dias. Pendurado durante toda a noite sendo torturado e lesionado... dias passados em reflexão silenciosa devido a dor provocado pelas maldições preferidas de Voldemort... a vida era fácil.

-Já chega disso. Tua mãe me mandou lembrar que vocês têm uma consulta com Poppy às dez.

Draco se levantou da cama um pouco torpe e começou a se vestir.

-Oh, havia me esquecido. Obrigado, papai. Nós queremos chegar um pouco mais cedo para que Poppy possa examine a Harry também.

-Por que quer Poppy examine a Harry?—sei que vou me arrepender disso.

-Bem… oh…uh nós estávamos achando que Harry pode estar grávido outra vez. Ele tem ficado enjoado pelas manhãs.

Genial. Já cruzam feito coelhos, agora vão procriar igual coelhos. Serei comparado com esses Weasley.

Foi então que me permitir ao luxo de desmaiar pela segunda vez em minha vida.

& & &

Draco nem se incomodou em conjurar um "enervate" até que ele e Harry estivessem prontos para ir. Meu filho me deu uma xícara de chá e disse.

-Molly deverá chegar alguns minutos. Lucy está brincando em seu quarto. Acabou de tomar banho e precisa se vestir. Pai tem que esperar que Molly chegue. Hoje é o dia de folga dos elfos. Não há ninguém mais em casa para tomar conta dela.

Ah, sim Plataforma Elfica de Defesa dos Direitos Trabalhistas... algo mais que devo agradecer a Harry e sua amiga filha de trouxas. Desde que Harry entrou em minha vida, seus amigos o seguiram. Eu tive que me fazer amigo dos Weasley. E ISSO NÃO É TÃO MAL. Se alguma vez deseje ser o próximo Lord Tenebroso, quero Molly Weasley em minha equipe. Ela é um terror quando se enfurece é uma tirana. Seu temperamento faria com que o próprio Lord Tenebroso tremesse.

Demasiado cedo para meu gosto, os garotos estavam prontos para ir a Hogwarts via flu para a consulta mensal dos seis meses de gravidez de Draco e... Merlin... o teste de gravidez de Harry. Três bebês de Potter debaixo do mesmo teto. Em minha mente não havia duvidas de que Harry estava grávido de novo. Ele havia nascido para procriar. Merlin não seria tão amável comigo, um simples mortal.

& & &

Lucy é tudo o que meu coração deseja, eu não admito perante ninguém, mas ela é. A olhei brincar da porta de seu quarto, ela está levitando seus brinquedos de novo. Havia uma estranha mistura de coisas bailando acima de sua cabeça enquanto ela ria e girava perseguindo-os por todo o quarto.

-Dada!—gritou e correu para mim com seus braços abertos.

-Bom dia, meu amor é hora de se vestir. Nana Molly chegará logo para ficar com você enquanto eu vou ao banco.

Desde que Lord Voldemort desapareceu definitivamente, tenho estado trabalhando no conselho Escolar de Hogwarts e na Diretoria do Banco Gringotts e esta manhã era nossa reunião anual de reservas no banco e minha presença era obrigatória.

-Vamos procurar um vestido bem bonito pra você meu coração.

Posso ser um ex-comensal da morte. Posso ter sido cruel, um bastardo sem coração em minha vida previa. Provavelmente nunca troquei uma fralda em minha vida, mas há algo que sei. Sei como vestir... e sei como vestir minha neta. Rapidamente, seu cabelo estava penteado e ela estava resplandecendo em seda rosa. Estava encantadora, eu me digo sempre o mesmo.

-Vem Lucy, vamos descer para esperar nana Molly—tomei sua mão e a guiei até meu estúdio.

Ta bom, talvez não fosse um expert em vestir minha neta, mas alguém devia me recordar esse maldito colar que ela supostamente deveria usar.

& & &

Já estava atrasado para a maldita reunião no banco. Essa horrível mulher me chamou pela lareira faz dez minutos para dizer-me que sua nora havia entrando em trabalho de parto em sua casa e ela tinha que levar a dita nora a San Mungo para o o se atreve a entrar em trabalho de parto na minha hora de necessidade!

O bom era que Lucy já estava vestida. Desde que a Plataforma Elfica de Defesa dos Direitos Trabalhistas foi implantada, eu tive que dar um dia de folga aos elfos da casa, fui obrigado a trazer minha neta para a reunião. Depois de vários minutos de histérica procura pelo seu dragão de peluche, que ela chama de "Gookie", realizamos uma corrida até o beco diagonal com toda elegância e calma que pude reunir. Se vocês querem saber encontrei o tal dragão no lustre da sala de jantar.

Detive-me diante das enormes portas da sala de conferencia e coloquei o olhar assassino Malfoy em meu elegante rosto, desfiando a qualquer um que mencionasse algo sobre a adorável menininha de três anos que estava em meus braços. A única indicação de reação foi um ligeiro levantar de sobrancelha de um dos duendes. Outras sobrancelhas subiram quando tirei um copo idiota de suco de abóbora e passei a Lucy. Ela agarrou minha túnica e tirou um pequeno saquinho cheio de salgadinhos para o caso de uma emergência. E isso era uma emergência.

Posso ser um bastardo sem coração, mas sou um bastardo sem coração bem preparado.

Lucy se sentou alegremente no solo ao lado de minha cadeira e começou a brincar com seu brinquedo. De vez em quando se via a cabeça azul do peluche levitando cada vez mais alto, e eu empurrava pra baixo essa cabeça, reprimindo com minha magia a magia de Lucy. Era uma rotina que se havia estabelecido na Mansão meses atrás. Desafortunadamente eu esqueci... que não estávamos na Mansão.

Dei-me conta que não estávamos na Mansão quando escutei o típico"crack" de aparatação, e nenhum dos adultos havia abandonado a sala. Oh é claro, nenhum dos adultos poderia haver deixado a sala. Gringotts tem mais feitiço anti-aparatação que Hogwarts. Os magos não podem entrar e sair do banco assim, pense no desastre que poderia ocorrer!

Obviamente isto não significa nada para minha querida Lucy. Já que ela é filha de Harry Potter, o mago mais poderoso do mundo, que pode aparatar onde lhe de vontade, sem levar em conta os feitiços. Quando voltei para recolher minha neta, meu coração caiu ao solo. Quase aceitei vomitar( os Malfoy nunca vomitam... ou suam... uh transpiram). O copo idiota estava ali, os salgadinhos estavam ali, ainda que um pouco amassados,no piso de mármore negro. O dragão azul de peluche estava ali, Lucienne, no entanto não estava ali. Lucy havia desaparecido.

Puta merda! Sou um homem morto.

& & &

-Bom, Harry, eu tenho ouvido falar das boas noticias.

Harry e Draco se aproximaram de seu antigo diretor e o abraçaram carinhosamente.

-Sim, Albus Poppy nos disse que Draco e o bebê estão bem.

-Estava falando de suas boas noticias Harry.

Harry olhou para seu estomago plano.

-Sim senhor. Parece que haverá outra adição à dinastia Potter-Malfoy em aproximadamente seis meses depois que o bebê de Draco nasçer.

Draco sorriu enquanto se acercava de Harry e colocava seus braços ao redor da cintura do homem de cabelos escuros.

-Harry disse que vamos passar aos Weasley. Poppy disse que Harry está esperando gêmeas. Teremos que ter pelo menos mais um menino para que meu filho tenha com quem brincar.

-Isso é maravilhoso rapazes. Ah, sim Molly me chamou pela lareira para informar que Fleur entrou em trabalho de parto e ela e Bill a estão levando a San Mungo para o parto. Haverá outro pequeno Weasley antes que o dia termine.

O olhar de Harry encontrou rapidamente com o de Draco. Se Molly estava em San Mungo, não podia estar na Mansão cuidando de Lucy. Então... QUEM estava com Lucy? A única pessoa que ficou em casa era... Lucius. Harry não pode suprimir a risada que saiu de seus lábios apertados. Draco o olhou como se estivesse louco, mas finalmente entendeu. Os jovens se abraçaram calorosamente e sorriram ao ancião. Harry secou as lágrimas de seus olhos e disse.

-Sim, professor são noticias maravilhosas.

Draco tentou acalmar sua respiração. Simplesmente não podia imaginar seu pai sozinho com sua preciosa filha. Merlin, isso não tem preço.

O velho diretor sorriu aos jovens. Era bom vê-los tão felizes depois de tudo o que haviam sofrido juntos. Era um milagre que se houvessem encontrado. Ele nem desconfiava que eles estivessem rindo ante o pensamento de um Lucius prisioneiro no agarre mortal de sua filha.

- E agora pra onde vão?

-Harry e eu vamos encontrar minha mãe para almoçar no beco diagonal. Podemos usar sua lareira Poppy não quer que aparatemos de grandes distancias.

-Claro Draco. Usem meu escritório. Senha é rato de gelo.

& & &

O beco diagonal estava cheio de gente. Simplesmente minha maldita sorte. Aonde iria uma menina de três anos? Querido Merlin, por favor, permita que esteja no beco diagonal. Não a deixe ir mais longe. Conhecendo Lucy provavelmente estará em outro continente. Como a Austrália.

O primeiro lugar que chamou minha atenção foi a sorveteria de Florian Fortescue. Será que ela foi até lá? O som da campanhinha anunciou minha chegada. Tentei manter a calma em minha normalmente elegante postura.

-Senhor Malfoy que bom vê-lo de novo, já passou muito tempo. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Não queria assustar o homem por isso controlei minhas emoções. Está bem menti.

-Bom dia, Fortescue, eu estou aqui para reunir-me com meu filho e minha neta para tomarmos um sorvete. Você viu algum deles?—Tentei por meu mais brilhante sorriso. Ele não parecia nada afetado.

- Não vi a Draco ou a Lucy, senhor Malfoy. O senhor gostaria de tomar um sorvete enquanto se senta para esperá-los?

-Não, não... creio que devo espera-los lá fora, com esse sol glorioso. Estaremos de volta tão logo a encontre... uh os encontrem.

Maldição estive tão perto.

Caminhei pela rua revisando todas as lojas. Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol e Floreios e Borrões não trouxeram resultados. Ela não estava no boticário, nem no empório da coruja e ela...

Oh não... seguramente ela não estaria no beco Knockturn.

Corri pela rua e virei para ir ao Beco Knockturn quando um corpo alto e vestido de negro se chocou comigo. Severus. Merda.

-Lucius que surpresa. Como vai sua pequena família?

Maldição Severus. Você esteve ali quando este horror começou. Devia ter-me deixado mata-lo quando ainda tinha oportunidade.

-Muito bem Severus. Oh... Como vai você?—tentava olhar ao redor para ver se encontrava Lucy.

Ele simplesmente ficou parado me olhando. Era realmente aterrorizante.

-Lucius está procurando algo? Parece que está sendo perseguido por um dementador

Isso mesmo, mas não exatamente Severus. Lucy é meu dementador pessoal.

-Lucius o que te trouxe ao beco diagonal neste belo dia?

Merda! Ele ainda não foi embora.

-Oh, você sabe, a reunião anual da Junta Executiva do banco—lutei bastante para parecer calmo e desinteressado.

Meus olhos continuavam observando o beco, buscando por qualquer sinal de problema, problema que só Lucy poderia instigar.

-Lucius você está tão distraído? Tem algo fora do lugar?

Okay, agora eu tenho que tomar uma decisão. Posso mentir para Severus ou pedir sua ajuda. Terei que engolir meu orgulho e rogar, todavia ainda deve haver um grão de humanidade nele. Bom...

-Severus, eu preciso de sua ajuda?

Essa frase foi suficiente para apagar toda a careta de seu rosto. Bom.

-O que aconteceu Lucius?

Oh, Merlin isso é muito difícil.

-Acho que perdi uma coisa. Uma coisa muito importante.

-O que você perdeu Lucius?

Posso fazê-lo? Posso por minha vida nas mãos deste homem? Merda. Meu destino descansa nas mãos de Severus Snape.

-Eu perdi a Lucienne.

-Desculpa, mas eu entendi errado, pareceu que você disse que perdeu a Lucienne?

-Uh...sim.

-PEDEU A BEBÊ, HARRY VAI TE MATAR DE UMA MANEIRA MUITO FUDIDA, ISTO DEPOIS QUE NARCISA E DRACO TE DESMEMBREM.

-E VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU NÃO SEI?!

Deu-me conta de repente do enorme grupo de estranhos que estavam me olhando enquanto minha vida passava diante de meus olhos. Merlin deixa-me morrer agora.

Severus gostava muito de Lucy. Claro ela era sua afilhada. Então era de supor que deveria me ajudar. Por que não está me ajudando?

Severus tocou a ponta de seu nariz e suspirou.

-Onde perdeu a bebê?

Apertei meus dentes e tentei explicar.

-Não perdi a bebê, ela foi que me perdeu, quer dizer desaparatou de Gringotts quando não estava vendo.

-E seu colar?

-Colar?!

-Seu... colar. O colar repressor de magia que Harry, Albus e eu passamos uma semana aperfeiçoando para que este tipo de coisa não suceda.

-Ah, esse colar. Acho que esqueci de colocar.

-MALDITO IDIOTA ELA PODE ESTAR EM QUALQUER LUGAR!

-TENHO UMA IDÉIA GENIAL SEVERUS. POR QUÊ? NÃO PARA DE GRITAR COMIGO E ME AJUDA A PROCURÁ-LA. E PEDIR MUITO?!

Severus levantou os olhos e observou o Beco Knockturn.

-Não a vi quando voltava, mas vou regressar e procura-la em todas as lojas. Volta para o beco diagonal e revisa de novo as lojas. Se não pudermos encontrá-la teremos que avisar Harry.

Merlin, não. Bom, ao menos não estarei aqui para recolher as peças. Estarei morto, Harry se encarregará disso.

-Severus nos encontraremos na entrada do Beco Knockturn em dez minutos. Irei à loja dos animais mágicos, Ollivander e Gambol & Japes. Se ela não estiver ali, não sei o que vou fazer. O suicídio está começando a me parecer realmente interessante.

Meu amigo de toda a vida correu para o escuro e perigoso beco enquanto eu me voltava para o beco diagonal para revisar as lojas que não havia visto antes. Dez minutos depois, estava correndo pela rua para encontrar Severus. Uma voz clara porem brusca me deteve.

Querido Merlin é Narcisa.

Unida a essa voz, havia outra preocupada.

-Pai?!—Oh raios... Draco está com ela. Isso significa que...três...dois...um...

-Senhor Malfoy onde está LUCY?

Puta merda MERDA, MERDA, MERDA!

Realmente tentei parecer calmo e elegante. Quase considerei mentir a minha pequena família, mas no fundo de meu coração sabia que minha vida estava acabada, assim porque molestar-me. O único que consegui foi...

-Lucy?!

Nesse oportuno momento, Severus chegou ao meu lado e se deteve de repente.

-Não a encontrei, Lucius—foi nesse exato momento que percebeu que tínhamos companhia.

Meu excessivamente poderoso genro me virou para que pudesse encarar sua fúria. As janelas se quebraram no beco diagonal. As bandeirinhas e sinalizadores se moveram precariamente com um vento que não estava ali antes. Trovões e raios iluminaram o céu. As corujas do Empório começaram a gritar assustadas diante da magia pura que penetrou o espesso ar da normalmente tranqüila rua.

Meu herdeiro colocou sua delicada mão no ombro tenso de seu marido.

-Harry, se acalme. Está assustando meu pai. Estou certo que ele tem uma explicação de POR QUER LUCY NÃO ESTÁ COM ELE!—uns olhos prateados, cheios de ira e de hormônios me observaram.

Está bem… meu adorado herdeiro está considerando ele mesmo levar a cabo a tortura.

Severus se escondeu atrás de mim, com a esperança de que meu corpo o protegesse. Eu estava resignado a meu destino, eu baixei o olhar e disse.

-Lucy...

-Hei senhor Malfoy!

Oh perdão? Alguém deteve o inevitável?

-Dada!Dexa eu dece Gorge!

Minha neta perfeita, coberta de penas amarelas e o que pareciam bolachas de Canário, se soltou dos braços de Fred ou George Weasley e correu a meus braços abertos. Olhei os olhos de meus ruivos salvadores. Merlín, agora tenho uma divida com osWeasley.

"Gorge" falou.

-Lucy decidiu que já se divertiu o suficiente em nossa loja e queria seu Dada.Por isso pensamos que poderíamos encurtar sua visita. Estou certo de que ela está pronta para o sorvete que lhe prometeu em Fortescure.

Merlin abençoa esses ruivos. Merlin abençoa ao senhor Fortescure.

& & &

Agora invisto orgulhosamente nos Sortilégios Weasley. Meu investimento lhes permite expandir seu negocio a Hogsmeade e as garras da juventude de Hogwarts.

Se minha família chegou a descobrir o que realmente se passou neste dia, foram o suficientemente afáveis para não esfregar isso na minha cara. Deixaram-me viver.

Agora temos uma babá em tempo integral que persegue a Lucienne. Todavia ajudo na casa quando estou disponível. Pois então, tenho que lhes abandonar porque ela está outra vez levitando a seu irmãozinho do berço. Só posso esperar que o pequeno Jean Luc seja tão poderoso como sua irmã e lhe devolva em dobro.

FIM

Ó.Ó

**Nota da tradutora:** Espero que vocês se divirtam lendo como eu me diverti traduzindo. Obrigado a todos que me deixaram seus comentários eu li cada um e quero lhes dizer que foram de muita importancia pra mim. Para aqueles que acompanham minha fic"_ O poder do amor"_ em breve estarei postando a continuação, pois a Pri minha beta está com alguns problemas que a impedem de continuar betando, no entanto consegui uma nova beta que por sinal é maravilhosa. Beijos a todos.


End file.
